Spellbound by a Werewolf
by Starlight -T.Swift
Summary: Payton Black lived with her father all her life until she found her sisters, the Charmed ones, living with them for a year, until she is accepted into Evergreen State College, WA and she lives around where she grew up with her new Whiteligher Tyler White.
1. Chapter 1

Spellbound by a Werewolf

Chapter One:

Once again I was blasted into our poor grandfather clock in our living room thanks to another demon attack on me and my sisters. I felt blood starting to seep out from the back of my head, but I ignored it getting back up to help the other three. By the time Piper, the oldest of the four of us blew him up and had up sprayed with demon blood, the stuffing in the couches were coming out and there was glass all over the floor. Leo finally showed up and healed the back of my head and helped us clean up the mess.

"Alright guys we seriously need to find a spell to repair and clean up these demon's messes." I finally said with a bit of an annoyed tone in my voice.

"You and Paige work on that I have to go to work before Ellice rips my head off again for being late." Phoebe

"So Payton, did you find a college you want to go to yet?" Paige asked as we headed up the stairs to the attic so we can find that spell.

"I've looked around, but the only one that caught my eye was Evergreen State College in Washington." I said while stepping on the last step and going into the attic and to the Book of Shadows.

"Washington, really?" she sounded surprised.

"Yeah and with my wonderful luck they accepted my application and a full scholarship as long as I join their school's orchestra." I played the piano in my spare time other than killing demons.

"That's great!" she hugged me.

I smiled and then said while flipping through the pages of the Book "I start next semester in a month."

"Did you tell Piper and Phoebe yet?"

"No, I just got the letter before that demon attacked, ah here's a spell, ha and in Gram's handwriting, too. I can see her writing this." Paige laughed as she read through the spell.

"Alright let's try this out." We walked back down to the living room.

I recited the spell and everything in the room was repaired and cleaned up. I smiled to myself proud of my spell work. It's been a year since I've learned about all of this and moved in with my half sisters. My dad was from La Push, Washington, but he remarried and had kids, I lived there for all my life up until last year. The only thing I have left of him was a necklace with a little wooden wolf charm and I added a charm that was the symbol for the witch side of my family.

I was thinking on going to Washington to see my dad and remaining family before I went to Evergreen. I just hadn't told anyone yet about leaving in a couple days. I couldn't wait to see them again.

"So I was thinking on going early to Washington." I said in the middle of dinner a little bit after telling them about getting into Evergreen.

Piper dropped her fork, Phoebe's was just about to deposit food into her mouth and Paige grinned at me since I told her a couple hours ago. I waited for them to start protesting against my decision. While I waited I nearly finished the amazing dinner Piper cooked for us.

"Why do you want to go early?" Piper asked trying to keep her voice at ease. It wasn't working for her.

"I wanted to see my dad and his family before I started the semester," I shrugged and continued, "and besides you already have the Power of Three, I was just back up in case one of _you_ were too busy to deal with the witch stuff."

Piper began sputtering while Paige backed me up by saying, "It's not like she's not just an orb away, and honestly she could come home whenever she wanted or we needed her."

"Who knows, I might be assigned a Whitelighter, too, since Leo would be busy with you guys," I then smirked, "and not just in bed with Piper."

That had Paige laughing and the other two older sisters stunned. I picked up my plate and brought it to the dishwasher before heading up the stairs to my bed room. It had been our oldest sister, Prue's before a demon killed her just before I found my family. I was on vacation with a couple friends in San Francisco when I found them and at the time I lived with my dad and his family. My little black kitten, Katrina, who was my sister's original cat, Kit's, baby, surprisingly she only had one kitten, was laying on my bed like the little princess she was and I knew she annoyed the heck out of Piper when she found black hair all over the recently cleaned clothes that were waiting to be brought up to the bedrooms. She opened her bright blue eyes at me and began purring like crazy when I scratched her behind her ear.

I lay down next to her on my bed and brought the small book that I had started to write in as a secondary Book of Shadows, or the traveling size copy for my own use. I had asked Mom before I started it and she discussed it with all of the other Hallowell and Warren witches who are technically diseased, but they're like the family council. They all approved, ha, even Grams had, to my surprise. I guess they know that I'll protect it with my life and keep it safe, but they promised to help me when I need. The thing was that my other sisters didn't know about it so while they were asleep or at work, I would go into the attic and copy down information, spells, potions, etc, not only to learn all of it, but for the travel copy. I looked through the book until I felt myself falling asleep so I slipped it back to where I had it hidden and fell asleep to my cat's purr.

I was woken up to yelling down stairs and found that it was morning and I was still in my clothes from the previous day. I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt and my converse hi-tops before I went down to see what all the noise was. Everyone was at the base of the stairs arguing about who knows what when I arrived. There was a new face though when I looked at them. A boy about my age with black hair and shocking green eyes was trying to explain something to Piper, who wanted nothing of it, Phoebe who was trying to get Piper to listen, and Page was nowhere to be to be seen, but Leo was from what I could see, taking the boy's side over his own wife's.

"Um, morning?" I said and their faces snapped up to me.

The boy came up to me with a smile on his face and said while shaking my hand, "Hi, I'm Tyler White, your new Whitelighter."

I looked over at Piper with my I-told-you-so smirk before saying to Tyler, "Nice to meet you. See I told you that the Elders wouldn't let me go anywhere away from you guys without protection, even though I can take care of myself…majority of the time."

"Who said that you were really going?" Piper started to use her angry voice that never really worked on my.

"I'm eighteen; therefore I make my own decisions." I said coolly and went back up the stairs to get ready for the day.

While I was up in my room I decided to start packing my stuff for when I would leave tomorrow, I decided. Not only was going to Washington going to be a stress reliever, but it was going to be a lot of fun and I would be able to see all of my family and old friends. By around noon I had finished packing all of my clothes, the traveling Book of Shadows, potion ingredients, and everything else in my room. I levitated everything down the stairs and into the main entrance of the house.

Searching for my lunch was a little difficult, but behind the pig feet and other refrigerated potion items, I found some leftovers from a couple nights ago. I sat down at the table in the kitchen and Tyler came in and sat across from me. I waved 'hi' since I had food in my mouth and it would be disgusting if I spoke with my mouth full. He sat quietly until I was finished and helped me by taking my dish and cleaning it for me.

"So I was planning on leaving tomorrow." I told him and he nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, did you tell your Dad about you coming back?" he asked.

"I thought I'd surprise him and besides I got a small house with the extra money I have saved for college, but I don't need it for that since I got a full scholarship, and my dad has been holding my car for me."

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler said.

"You can room with me, the house is a two bedroom and I was thinking about renting it out, but I'd rather have my new Whitelighter than some stranger with me."

"Thanks, that sounds great," He accepted, "I'll still help pay the rent and I'm going to Evergreen as well not only to keep an eye on you, but for the classes they offer as well."

"I'm guessing that I'm your first Charge." I said with a small smirk.

He looked a little embarrassed when he looked down at his shoes and his cheeks began to blush. "Uh, yeah I want to do a good job. I've been training for this since I started high school and They finally thought I was ready and assigned me to you; might I say that it's an honor to be assigned to you, considering your sister's history and yours of course."

I laughed, "Thanks, but I don't want to be treated special, like a celebrity, I just want to be friends, ok?"

"Of course, that's exactly what I was hoping for." He laughed; I think this was going to become a beautiful friendship.

Saying goodbye was harder than I thought even though I knew that I was an orb away. Paige already orbed my belongings and Tyler already brought his stuff to the house, for me so all I had to bring left was my last suitcase and my cat. There were tears, running around trying to grab that little mass of black fur that wouldn't stay in one spot, and promises to stay in touch every day or two.

"I'll see you soon, and if another demon attacks and you need me, you know where to retrieve me." I said as I linked arms with Tyler who was holding my suitcase and I was holding a struggling Katrina.

"We'll see you soon." Phoebe said as she hugged me one last time.

"Good luck, little sis." Paige came in after Phoebe.

Leo shook Tyler's hand, "Good luck with her and take care of her, she can get herself into some deep trouble sometimes. And you," he rounded on me and gave me a hug, "Don't look for trouble and stay safe."

"Hey, I don't go looking for trouble; it finds me, especially demons." I said defending myself.

"I'll miss you, and be careful." Piper finally said as she hugged me.

"Bye." Tyler and I said in unison and we orbed to our new home.

The house was in Forks knowing that we wouldn't really have to drive anywhere thanks to the handy-dandy orbing ability Tyler has. Tyler and I planned on painting the house the first couple days of living here and then unpacking what little furniture (desk and chairs from me and a bed, desk and a chair from Tyler) we own. Since we didn't have anything for the living room slash dining room yet or the proper kitchen supplies and dining set, we started with the bedrooms and bathroom. I painted two walls that were parallel to each other silvery grey and the other two remaining green and purple striped, Tyler on the other hand, I have no clue what he was up to in his. The bathroom was painted a light yellow to keep it bright because there was only one small window close to the ceiling. That first day consisted on those personal touches, and while I worked on the bathroom, Tyler went out to get essential kitchen supplies and discussed with me on which plates, bowls, and silverware to buy. We didn't need much though for the kitchen, though, but we did need to find a couch, a couple chairs, and a small dining table and chair set. We could live without those things for a little bit, but we still had to go out and get that stuff.

I ended up going on IKEA online and ordering the furniture that we wanted, especially a bed for me I already had to share a bed with Tyler and it was a little weird, I had everything shipped to the store so all we had to do was pick up the parts everything else like quilts, blankets, pillows , etc. So our third day living in the house, we decided to get the IKEA purchases we've made in Seattle. We got up early and rented a small U-haul and made our trip to IKEA. It was a good three and a half hour drive so Tyler and I got to know each other better, it ended up being one hundred questions, also known twenty questions, but that only lasted the first half hour so it turned into one hundred. We got our stuff and went out to dinner in a cute little café that had a really good live band. Tyler drove on the way home and I ended up falling asleep.

I found myself in Tyler's bed again, but this time it was morning. Walking out into the living room, I found everything put together, set up, and in place. In the kitchen, the new table was set up as well and in front of the stove was Tyler making breakfast.

"Have a lot of time on your hands?" I asked.

He turned around slightly and laughed. "You could say that, I did most of this last night when we got home and then finished it this morning."

"I think I'm going to see my dad today, want to come?" I asked.

"Sounds like fun, but first, breakfast is served."

We ate and got ready quickly before orbing to just a block away from my dad's house in La Push out of sight of anyone. Tyler and I walked down the street remembering walking around here only a year ago and yet everything has changed. I then saw my old home; I walked up the path with Tyler following behind me. After knocking on the door, I heard someone from inside coming to open it. The door swung back and it revealed my dad. I launched myself at him giving him a huge hug. He was definitely shocked to see me. He pulled back and held me at arm's length to see me fully.

"Hi Dad." I said.

"Hi Payton, who's this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spellbound by a Werewolf

Chapter Two:

"Are you dating him?" my dad then asked.

I felt my cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment that my dad would think that. "No dad, he's a friend and my roommate. We're renting a house in Forks and we're both going to Evergreen State College when the semester starts up."

"I'm Tyler White, nice to meet you sir."

My dad quirked an eyebrow, "Not dating." I said in a sharp tone.

We were led inside and talked most of the afternoon catching up from being away from each other for the past year. The house hadn't changed a bit except for a few pictures that were hanging on the walls. Most of them had pictures of my younger half brothers, Alex and Matt. They replaced the photos of me at junior prom and my date Embry Call and my piano recitals when I was younger. That realization made my heart sink.

In attempt to uplift my mood I decided to change the subject, "So dad where are all of my old friends and my favorite cousin?"

"They should be at Sam Uley's house where they usually are, I can give you directions to get there."

"That would be great; I haven't seen them since I left." I smiled, "What do you say Tyler?"

"Sounds like fun." He replied while standing up.

"Bye Dad, I'll see you around since I'm back, maybe you, Kathy, Alex, and Matt can come over for dinner one of these days. Oh and can I have my car back?"

"Of course you can, bye, Baby Girl. I'll see you later." He hugged me goodbye, gave me the keys to my car and we were off to Sam Uley's house strangely enough.

The last time I remembered Jake, Quil, Embry and I would make fun of Sam's gang who looked like they were on steroids, but I guess things really did change. I guess since I left they decided to turn to them. I was still skeptical of Sam and his boys, now that I look back there's something fishy going on with them. Tyler and I got into my car that had a tarp over it and drove to Sam's. I parked in front of the house and we walked up the front walk way up to the door.

I knocked on the door, again with Tyler behind me, I looked to him and he had that look that Leo always got when the Elders called him, "Go, I can tell they're calling you, so don't keep them waiting."

"Okay, I'll be at the house if you're still here, but if you need me, just call."

"Oh I know." I laughed and he orbed to wherever Whitelighters go when they're called.

The door opened seconds later revealing a very tall, muscular man, who I recognized as Sam Uley. He hasn't changed a bit since I last saw him, still stern-faced and looked just about ready to kill me. I knew I could take him if I needed to though. But boy did he tower over me and I was tall for a girl, a proud five foot seven and a half inches. I'm even taller than my sisters, ha.

"Hi, Sam longtime, no see." I smirked.

"Who are you?" he asked in a serious tone, typical Sam.

"You should know who I am since I've lived here all my life, anyway I was wondering where my old friends and favorite cousin were." If he were an anime character he'd have question marks floating all around his head.

"Payton Black, cousin to Jacob Black, best friends to Embry Call and Quil Ateara." I said staring to get a little annoyed at his dimwittedness.

"I still don't remember you."

"Just get me those buffoons, I haven't seen or hear from them in a year since I went to San Francisco to live with my half sisters." I sighed.

I then heard three pairs of feet running to the door and then Sam was pushed out of the doorway. "Oh Shit" was all I could mutter to myself and I accidentally froze them just before they tackled me to the ground. Then after that stupid move I face-palmed my forehead and grumbled to myself before I took a step back and unfroze them. They fell in a heap on the front porch while I stood there smirking at them. They looked around and then up at me as I gave them a little wave.

"Hi guys, did you miss me?" I asked and they all began talking over each other as they stood up.

Jake hugged me first, but I couldn't help but notice that he felt like he was running a temperature, but after I hugged Quil and Embry, I then thought that they all were. They walked me inside while Sam glared at me for whatever reason, and we talked about what happened in the past year, I left out the witch stuff and I thought that they were leaving something out, too. They introduced me to Emily, who was absolutely beautiful even with the three long pink scars on her face making one half of her mouth a permanent grimace. I also met Seth and Leah Clearwater, Brandy, Collin, and Jared; they also said that Paul should be coming soon. From what I remember, he was a total man-whore and tried to get with every girl. Jake said that he was with his sister Rachel and that they've been dating for almost five months.

"So what brings you back to La Push?" Jake asked.

"I was accepted at Evergreen State so I'm renting a house with my friend Tyler in Forks." I replied nonchalantly when Paul burst through the front door.

I turned around and our eyes met frozen in each other's gaze. Oh God damn it Coop! He did not just set me up. I knew what just happened; I found my soul mate. I was drawn away from Paul's eyes when Embry cleared his throat and Jake had a low growl rumbling in this chest.

"So this Tyler is your boyfriend?" Jake asked and Paul launched himself at him.

I was shocked and ended up freezing the entire room for the second time today. I really had to control my powers better. The room unfroze on its own this time and that's when I had it, "ALRIGHT STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and the two boys stopped. "Thank you; Tyler's not my boyfriend, he's my w…" I cut myself off

"Your what?" Sam urged on sounding smug.

"My wonderful best friend." Wow nice cover Payton.

"Uh huh, okay." Sam said skeptically.

"Well I have to go home; you guys are welcome whenever you want. Bye." I walked out of the house shaking my head at myself until I reached my car.

I drove home quickly and found Tyler sitting on the couch with Cupid. They looked up at me trying to figure out what has my panties in a bunch. I glared at them and ran to my room and pulling out my TBOS (Traveling Book Of Shadows) and began studying everything that I had time to write down. I then came to the spell that allowed me to summon my mom and Grams. I got out five candles and put them in a circle and lit them.

"**H**ear these words hear my cry

**S**pirit from the other side

**C**ome to me I summon thee

**C**ross now the **G**reat **D**ivide." I said the spell and my mom appeared in white balls of light with a smile on her face.

"Payton, I see that you've came back to Washington." She said as she stepped out of the circle and hugged me.

"Hi, Mom, I needed a girl to talk to." I hugged her back.

"I understand, I saw everything, but you're missing a big chunk of what is going on, and you're not the only one who's hiding something from your friends and cousin."

"I got that vibe on that." I said with a small smirk.

"Now you go back out into that living room and find out what Tyler and Cupid have to tell you okay?"

"Alright mom, I love you." I said as she stepped back into the candle circle and disappeared.

I blew out the candles and put them back into the drawers where I had all of my other supplies. I took a deep cleansing breath and headed out of my room back to the living room.

"Sorry tough couple hours, you know." I said interrupting Cupid and Tyler's hushed conversation.

"I assume you know that Paul is your soul mate right?" Cupid asked unsure.

"Yeah it was kind of obvious, especially to Jake. I think he's mad at Paul more than me because, well you should know, he's dating Jake's sister Rachel, right Coop?"

"Well, uh yeah."

"Anything else you two wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes," Tyler spoke up, "The Elders told me some information about your friends and cousin."

"Go on." I said a little impatient, what could they have to say about Jake, Quil, and Embry?

"Well…"


	3. Chapter 3

Spellbound by a Werewolf

Chapter Three:

I stood there tapping my foot with my arms crossed against my chest waiting for Tyler's answer. What could be the worst that those boys can be, drug addicts? Honestly, they're all just really tall and work out a lot. At this point I was starting to get impatient with him.

"Well? Well what? What's up with them?" I asked.

"They're werewolves, or that's what they claim to be." Tyler finally answered.

"Like the one I accidentally came across last month?" I was out demon hunting for some practice and I ended up saving someone from a werewolf.

"No, they can change whenever they want, it's weird; I mean they're more like shape-shifters than werewolves, but they're all taken the form of a wolf."

"It sounds like a genetic thing. Now that I think of it, I remember all of the old stories from when my Uncle Billy told them to me when I was little." I thought harder and after remembering what happened in the past year, this definitely seems possible.

"I'm going back tomorrow after I do a little more digging on the internet about the Quileute stories."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And you, you better not let my cousin, Rachel become heart-broken like Leah, help her find her other half, both of their other halves." I wasn't quite happy with Coop at the moment.

"I'll see what I can do."

"You might want to hurry on that since I have a feeling Paul's going to do something stupid and I wouldn't be able to forgive him for that." As soon as I said that I had a premonition.

I saw Paul breaking up with Rachel for me and then it flashed to Sam breaking up with Leah for Emily. I gasped as I came back to the present. Both Coop and Tyler were staring at me. I had a head ache starting to form thanks to that last premonition; normally they just chose showing something in the past or something in the future, but this time it was both I guess a head ache was the result.

"What did you see?" Tyler asked eagerly.

"Exactly what my gut was saying that Paul was going to do and it seems that it's another Sam, Emily, and Leah repeat." I said and then mumbled while scowling, "Great."

"Well I'll see you later; I'm going to do my research."

I went back to my room and sat down at my desk that had my Mac desktop on it. I searched the old legends to refresh my memory. I connected my new knowledge to the old legends and everything met up correctly, but the thing that stuck out were the 'Cold ones' also known as vampires. They were the cause for those boys to change, so that would mean that there were vampires near or in the area and in a mass amount. I brought out my scrying crystal and a map of Forks and La Push and began my search. After a good five minutes it finally stopped on a small clearing a little outside of Forks that looked big enough for a home.

I took the map with me out to my car and began driving to the destination that the crystal pointed out, but for all I knew, there was a demon there so I had to check it out. When I made one last turn I found a huge house that was maybe three floors up and in a very modern styled home. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. For the third time today I knocked on a door and waited for someone to answer. A small, pale girl with short, dark brown hair and golden eyes looked up at me; she almost looked like a pixie even with the quizzical look on her perfect face.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Hold that thought." I froze her.

Pulling out a pin that I had brought, I tried to prick her hand. As soon as the pin made contact to her skin she unfroze and looked even more confused. She wasn't bleeding and that confirmed my suspicions, there were vampires living in that house. Even with their weird eyes, I didn't trust them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked then.

"Confirming my suspicions," I smirked, "and as usual I was right."

"What kind of suspicions?"

"That there are a lot of vampires in the area. I know you're one of them." I said.

"Carlisle!" she called into the house not taking her eyes off of me.

"Yes, what is it Alice? Oh, hello there." Another vampire appeared who had the same eyes and skin as the pixie girl, but he was blonde and was wearing a doctor's lab coat.

"She knows, I don't know how or why I didn't see her coming, but she knows." Pixie girl said in a rush.

"Didn't see me coming?" I asked.

"Oh alright come in, you might as well at this rate." She said a little annoyed.

I walked into their living room where everything was white. I sat down on a couch and they began explaining how they were harmless vampires that drank animal blood. They then told me about their abilities, Alice, the pixie girl can see the future, but only if someone sticks to one decision unlike Phoebe and I who can see the exact end result whether it was in the past or future. Jasper felt and could control emotions, also similar to Phoebe and I. Edward could read people's minds except for his new wife, both of them were on their honeymoon currently. Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle didn't really have anything special, but to them they were all a family. What I was wondering was why did they trust me? I mean, I didn't tell them my secret, or even think of telling them. I'm just going to me like 'hello vampires, I'm a witch, to be more specific, a charmed one, and the most powerful out of my sisters, too.' Yeah that would go over well as they try to kill me for that reason.

"So what are you?" Alice asked, "You have to be something not human or vampire because I can't see you in my visions." Damn!

"Just consider me something quite different and powerful." I said trying not to give anything away.

"You never told us your name. What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Payton Black." I replied short and simple.

Alice's eyes widened and looked over at Carlisle, "Like Jacob Black? Like his sister?"

I laughed at this and then said, "I'm not his sister. Do I even look like I could be?"

She looked over my tall, slender, pale skinned body, my deep blue-grey eyes and short brown hair and shook her head. "No, not at all."

"I took over my mom's traits except for my height and I don't really know where my eye color came from, probably a hidden gene from somewhere."

"Who are your parents then?"

"Uh, Patty Halliwell and John Black."

"I've heard of you and your sisters," Carlisle said, "You're a witch I knew your ancestor from a long time ago, Melinda Warren? Am I correct?"

My jaw dropped and I was speechless. "I-I got to go." I ran out the front door to my car and sped back home.

"Tyler! There's vampires and they knew Melinda!" I yelled through the house as soon as I walked through the front door.

"Seriously you went alone and met them?" he sounded upset with me, "Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah danger has become my life if you haven't noticed anyway, they claim to be good, but I still don't trust them. Also, they're the cause for my cousin and my friends becoming shape-shifters."

"Alright let's sleep on this, we have a big day tomorrow, I'll see what the Elders know about those vampires and you take care of the Paul issue okay?"

"Alright 'night." I went into my room, changed, and climbed into bed falling asleep instantly.

I was in my car again on my way to Sam's house again to find Paul this time and not my cousin and friends. I parked in front of the house and ran up the path and headed straight through the door and straight into the living room where everyone was sitting watching TV. I know rude, but this wasn't a social visit, this was business between Paul and me. I pulled the plug that powered the TV and it turned off instantly. Sam growled at me as I put my hands on my hips and glared at Paul.

"You, come with me." I said to Paul and he got up and followed me onto the front porch, "Alright I know everything; shush, I have my sources. The one thing I want from you is not to cause another Sam, Emily, and Leah by breaking up with Rachel. If you try that, I'll never forgive you even though we're supposed to be together."

"But how am I supposed to be with her and want you all the time?" He asked when I finally let him speak.

"I'm having Coop help with that by finding her true other half and the same with Leah."

"Who's Coop?"

"Oh right you don't know my story, uh, he's Cupid, get it Coop, Cupid?"

He began laughing and that started to get me mad. "Okay! Stop that! I'll tell you my story!" Oh my God, you would thing with his crazy life that he'd believe in anything at this rate.

I sat him down on the step and began telling him the story, fully knowing that everyone inside was listening to it as well. I told him about my powers, I had everything the same as my sisters except for Paige, who had her Whitelighter half affecting her powers, the only difference with mine are that they have a stronger effect and I seem to have more powers in development that my sisters won't get. I ended up demonstrating a few of my powers and promised to bring him to my home to meet my mom and Grams to get their approval of him once he and Rachel aren't dating anymore and we become officially dating. If he passed my mom and Grams easily, then he would have to pass my sisters next.

While I was coming to the end of my story and demonstration, I had a premonition of Rachel breaking up with Paul for whatever reason that she told him, but I knew that Coop followed through with what I requested. I came back with Paul looking so scared and worried about me. I smiled at both the premonition and how concerned he was for me. I began laughing and then he scowled at me for laughing.

"I'm fine, it was a premonition, you might want to get used to being a soulmate to a Halliwell witch."

"Yeah that's going to be tough."

"Oh, yeah, like it's going to be tough to being with a huge, oversized wolf." I said sarcastically, "Trust me, I can take care of myself majority of the time, I had to go up against the Source earlier this year with my sisters and I was like the bonus Jonas for them making it a piece of cake to vanquish him."

"Who's the Source again?"

"The Source of all Evil was a like the king of the demons and wanted to eliminate my sisters and me so that the balance between good and evil would tip in his favor."

I let him soak that in for a minute and then we continued to sit in silence enjoying each other's presence. I wanted so badly to cuddle up to him, but I knew that I would hurt my cousin if I did that while they were still technically together. We were interrupted by banging inside the house. We rushed in and saw Jacob flipping out, over what? We would soon find out.

"Alright Jake you need to calm down!" I froze him and everyone just stared at me.

"You heard the story, and don't try to tell me that you weren't eavesdropping. It's one of her things she can do." Paul defended me and I smiled up at him before I unfroze Jake's head so he can talk to us.

"Okay what the hubbub bud?" I asked.

"He did something to her! I have to get there!" he yelled again.

"Alright who did what to whom?" honestly I might have premonitions, but it doesn't mean that I know what they're talking about all the time.

"That leech did something to Bella! They came back early from their honeymoon!"

"You need to stop shouting and calm down before this wears off." I motioned to his frozen body that was keeping him in place.

He took a deep breath, it helped, but he was still keyed up about whatever was going on. As he did this he unfroze and his arms flopped back to his sides. I began to get closer to him when Paul grabbed my forearm. Giving him the 'you-better-let-go' look for a couple seconds and continued, winding my arms around my little cousin mumbling nonsense about everything was going to be okay like I did the night that Aunt Sarah died in the car crash. I made promises that I knew I might not be able to keep like telling him that I would take care of her and help make sure she's safe.

"I'm going over there." Jake said suddenly and then turned to me, "I want you to come."

"Whatever you want Jake." I replied.

"Oh, no you're not, and that's an order!" Sam said firmly to Jake.

"You know what, Sam? I think I'm ready to be the Alfa. I don't need you telling me what to do. I'm going." Jake said back just as firmly if not even more than Sam.

"So now you're breaking away from the pack? Fine, go; let's see what happens when you're alone."

"He won't be alone." I spoke up, "He'll have me, I might not be a wolf, but I'm just as good as you guys when it comes to fighting, just in a different way, and who knows, I might end up becoming a shape-shifter as well."

"If she's going, I'm with her, she's my imprint and I can't be without her." Paul then said, "You don't mind another wolf with you Jake?"

"The more the merrier." He laughed.

"I'm going, too." Little Seth said.

"Me, too, I have to keep an eye on you for Mom." Leah told Seth.

"Is anyone else coming?" No one moved not even Quil and Embry.


	4. Chapter 4

Spellbound by a Werewolf

Chapter Four:

Everyone who was leaving Sam's pack followed behind Jake out the front door; Jake, Leah, and Seth headed for the woods while Paul and I headed to my car. I got behind the wheel and as soon as Paul had his seatbelt on I sped off to the Cullen's house. It was silent most of the way there up until when Paul turned on the radio. I pulled into the driveway and I saw in the corner of my eye, Paul make a face like he smelled something bad. We walked up to the front door and immediately the door was flung open revealing a guy with bronze hair and golden eyes. He looked stressed, worried, and upset, unfortunately I was an Empath felt what he was felling as a confirmation of what I saw written on his face. Paul had a defensive stance behind me while I was analyzing this.

"You're Payton, Alice told me about you, and it's strange how I can't read your mind." The bronze haired guy said.

"Okay, so are you going to let us in?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm Edward, by the way."

"Is Tyler here? He told me that he'd be here today."

"Um, he left a while ago."

"Oh, okay I'll call him. Tyler!"

"You rang?" He said after he orbed in front of me.

I smiled at his answer, but that quickly changed when I started asking questions left and right, "So what's the scoop? What's going on here? And why was my little cousin freaking out almost an hour ago because of something happening to this Bella character?"

All my questions were answered when I looked over in what used to be the living room but now looked like a mini hospital room because of the giant hospital bed and the girl that looked really sick. When I looked closer, her stomach had a bulge; she was pregnant and it looked like she was months into it already. But knowing Jakes freak out, I knew that she was only away for a week and had come home yesterday in a huge hurry. I walked up to her and placed my hand on hers and again had a premonition of her having the baby. There was a lot of blood involved and she was dying. I then say Edward injects something into her and everything began to fade back to the present. Tyler was the first to ask me what I saw while Edward and the girl in the bed looked confused. I pulled Tyler over and typed my vision into my phone because I didn't want the vampires to know what happened and I had a feeling that Edward couldn't read his mind either so the secret was safe between the two of us.

Tyler went over to Edward and told him a lie about what the premonition was. Esme came out and brought the girl in the bed food, but she refused to eat it and that had me thinking for a while. I was interrupted by my poor little cousin bursting through the front door. As soon as he laid eyes on the girl in the bed his face went from angry to crumpling into sadness. I felt bad for him, but I couldn't do anything here so Paul and I went my home which will probably become something like Sam and Emily's for Jake's new pack. It's a good thing Piper taught me how to cook and not just potions.

Paul and I cuddled on the couch even though I knew that if Jake found us he'd be furious with us, but he wasn't coming here anytime soon. We sat there in silence thinking over what we saw and heard for about an hour before I got up and went to the kitchen to cook something for us to eat. I decided to make pasta with a sundried tomato pesto. While I was working on this I heard Paul's cell phone ring and when I peeked out into the living room I saw my premonition from earlier today before the pack split and the trip to the Cullen's house. My cousin Rachel just broke up with Paul. I knew that he was making him sound as if he were disappointed about them breaking up; I could tell from his emotions that he was overjoyed with the news. He hung up and we smiled at each other. Paul came up to me, pulled me into a hug and twirled me around. Once we stopped twirling I hadn't expected him to kiss me so passionately and lovingly. I could almost feel the fireworks exploding against my lips. I knew Coop had something to do with this, but I didn't care anymore, there wasn't anything holding either of us back anymore.

Finally after releasing for air, I had to get back to cooking, but this time Paul's arms were wrapped around my waist with his head on my shoulder watching me and kissing my neck. I know it seems to be going really, really fast between us, but that's how crazy being in a magical world is and finding your soulmate at the same time. I finished cooking our dinner and we sat at the dining table.

"So I was thinking; I want you to meet my sisters in San Francisco." He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Um, how are we getting there?" Paul asked a little scared of my answer.

I smiled, "We're going to orb, you saw Tyler do it when he showed up at the Cullen's, and we can have him take us tomorrow, besides I want to finish my TBOS, also known as the Traveling Book Of Shadows."

When he gave me a confused look I explained what the Book of Shadows was. He helped me clean the pots and pans after we put our plates in the dish washer. Then we ended up curled up on my bed as I showed him the TBOS. Honestly I liked the original book better, but I'm obviously not home to have it handy. While flicking through the pages, I stopped at the page where I can summon Mom and Grams. I looked at him and smiled; quickly I got the candles out and put them in the circle and recited the spell. Two sets of white orbs appeared and Mom and Grams stood before us. I looked behind me and saw Paul's jaw drop in surprise.

"Hello Payton, nice to see you again." Grams said.

"Hi Mom, Grams." I replied as they stepped out of the circle and materialized.

"Oh, who is this handsome gentleman?" my mom asked.

"He better be good." Grams said bitterly.

I rolled my eyes at her fully knowing she saw it, "He's Paul Walker; I thought Mom told you about the issues going on here."

"Oh that's right; Cupid messed up again here in Washington. Oh well I assume you two fixed it or else why would we be here?"

"Welcome to the family Paul." My mom smiled and pulled Paul into a hug.

Grams and I laughed at his speechlessness. "I thought you would be used to this weird stuff since you're a shape-shifter and all."

"So your father's stories are true, he tried to impress me by telling me them when we first met, might I say it worked, but even as a witch I never thought they would be true." Mom said as she looked as if she were remembering a wonderful time in the past.

"Um too much information, Mom." I scrunched up my face.

"Well again, welcome to the family and take care of Payton, we've got to go, bye sweaty." Grams said I was shocked that she accepted him considering she had been married four times and none of them ended well.

"Well that's good that my mom and Grams have accepted you, especially Grams, she's been married four times and isn't too fond of men after her last one."

"They're dead right?"

"Yes, they are, but that spell can call them back for a little bit and we can talk and tough each other as you saw, the next task are my sisters, but that's for tomorrow." I yawned and collapsed on the bed and Paul laid down next to me pulling me closer to him. I turned onto my side and laid my head on his chest listening to his heard and feeling his extremely warm body heat warm me until I fell asleep.

I had wonderful dreams that night and even though they were amazing I couldn't wait until I woke up to spend my day with Paul.


	5. Chapter 5

Spellbound by a Werewolf

Chapter Five:

Someone was stroking my hair and when I opened my eyes I looked up and saw Paul smiling. I cuddled closer to him taking in his woodsy and axe smell. Paul then kissed me and I smiled into it. What surprised me the most was that a demon hasn't come after me yet; I consider that a huge accomplishment.

"Good morning, beautiful." Paul said and then pecked my lips again.

"Morning, hansom, want breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll make it for you." He pulled me out of bed behind him intertwining our fingers and bringing me into the kitchen.

He began making breakfast with me sitting on the counter next to where he was working. I watched to make sure he didn't burn the house down, but he was doing extremely well without my help at all. Then that got me wondering what he was doing for a job or if he was going to ever go to college. If he applied for not this semester, but next in Evergreen, then he could take cooking classes, because from what I see, he has tremendous potential.

"So have you thought about going to college?" I asked when we sat at the table to eat.

"Not really, ever since the wolf thing, that kind of went down the toilet." He replied with a small scowl.

"Well did you save money before you got all furry and a tail?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I inherited a lot of money from my parents, but what would I go to college for?"

"Well, based off of how you made breakfast, I think you should go into the culinary business and become a chief."

"I learned that from my mom." He smiled.

"I learned from older sister, we all have to learn how to cook, but you could really become really good at it like her. She wanted to own her restaurant and be the chef, but now she owns her own club, P3, instead." I explained.

"My mom kept saying that I would become a really good cook."

"You should do it the wolf thing won't last forever now that I'm around."

"I'll do it."

"I'll help you get in the college for next semester in January."

The two of us finished eating his amazing cooking, cleaned up and sat on the couch with me on his lap, kissing each other until we were breathless. I took one of his hands into mine and began playing with his fingers. He kissed my temple, but that was the end of the sweet moment when an ugly blue demon shimmered in. "Oh shit." I mumbled and pushed Paul over the couch to protect him. I stood ready to deflect anything he threw at me. Finally he took action and threw and energy ball at me; I deflected it and blew him up with the same power Piper and I shared. Demon blood and goop flew all over the room just as I hopped over the couch to prevent it from splattering all over me. I smiled over at Paul who looked shocked while I was still high on the adrenaline rush that usually came after killing a demon for me. I leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips before I got up and went to retrieve the TBOS from my room. I had to use the cleaning spell again to clean up the icky green demon blood.

In an instant all of the green blood vanished and the living room was left spotless. Paul pulled me into a hug. I smiled up at him and he had a scowl on his face. I knew he was worried about me, but he'll have to get used to demons popping up every other week who would try to kill me.

"Don't do that again." He said sternly.

"I would if I could, but it's a lifestyle I had to take on a year ago against my will." I replied a little sharply, "Now it you excuse me, I have to take a shower before we go to visit my sisters, and you might want to stop at your house to do the same and to get changed into something with a shirt and sneakers included."

I turned on my heels and into the bathroom to get ready to see my sisters. I took all of twenty minutes for me to be ready. I went out to the living room again to find Paul all squeaky clean and in a different change of clothes. I sat on him and kissed his cheek as a motion of asking for forgiveness for my sharpness towards him nearly half an hour ago. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him letting me know that I was forgiven.

I called Tyler a few minutes later and he orbed in asking if everything was okay. Of course I replied that everything was fine, but then I asked him if he could orb us to my sisters' home. He grabbed onto my hand while I was still embracing Paul and we were off to San Francisco for the day. We ended up in the kitchen where the breakfast table was and everyone including Leo was sitting down eating and drinking coffee. They all jumped when they saw the three of us.

"Hi guys." I smiled, "This is Paul Walker."

Piper looked like she was about to explode while Phoebe and Paige seemed really happy to see me.

"So you met him in a week and you're already attached at the hip?" Piper said bitterly.

"It's more complicated than that." Paul mumbled.

"Is that right?"

"Piper, knock it off! Honestly, can't you see that there's more to it than some kid romance?" Phoebe scolded.

Piper stormed out of the kitchen and Leo followed her in attempt to calm her down before she literally blew the house up. I heard her shouting and that got me thinking that this was a bad idea. Piper and I were like how I was told that Phoebe and Prue were when they were younger, we had our moments of being civil, but we mostly didn't get along when it came down to it. That put Phoebe and Paige to be the peace keepers.

"Don't go; you know how Piper gets." Paige whined.

"Okay, anyway, the reason I came here was for you guys to meet Paul. Do you believe in love at first sight or soul-mates?" I asked.

"Sure, I always dreamed about what it would be like." Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.

"I've found mine, but he had something in it to help us." I smiled and he began explaining everything to them from the old stories to how they tie in to the two of us.

I turned around when he was done after I noticed Piper's screams had subsided and silenced and saw that she and Leo were behind us listening. I guess Leo convinced her to shut up and listen, well in a nicer way, he is her husband after all and if he doesn't want to sleep on the couch, he better be nice to her. She seemed to be calmer and less judgmental of Paul than when we first arrived. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and held me tight to him while I waited for their reactions to everything.

"Well at least you're with someone who cares for you unconditionally." Paige said.

Piper scoffed, "Yeah that turns into a giant, hairy wolf. You sure know how to pick them."

My temper spiked, "That's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, your first boyfriend that you had here turned out to be a demon, your next was a vampire, and then there was that human guy that was killed by that demon ex-boyfriend you had."

I felt like I was going to be sick. "Let's go you two, I'm not felling good."

"Are you okay?" Paul asked. I hoped I would be okay, but I didn't know.

"Yeah, let's just go home." I said grabbing Tyler's hand while still being hugged by Paul and he orbed us home.

I then collapsed onto the floor sobbing not just because of what Piper said, but because of the sickening feeling that spreading. Paul sat on the floor beside me and pulled me on his lap while Tyler squatted down next to us and held my hand. My sobs stopped and I was left sniffling and waiting for the sick feeling to settle down, which it did after a few more minutes. Nothing turned out the way I had hoped. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo seemed fine with Paul, but Piper, as always had to rain on my parade and remind me of my horrible past relationships and be cruel to me. Maybe if Prue was still here, Piper and I would get along fine and there wouldn't be any fighting, but she can't come back from the dead to make things better.

Tyler had to go somewhere so that left just Paul and I still sitting on the floor. I was ready for a break; a vacation. So much has happened within a week that it's flat out insane and remarkable that I have made it without breaking down before now. Now I was kicked to the ground and staying there for a little bit until I feel ready to get back up and fight through my crazy life. I felt Paul rest his chin on top of my head and felt his breath against my hair.

"Did I ever tell you, that you smell beautiful?" He asked randomly.

I choked out a laughed, "No, you haven't."

"You smell like roses, honey suckles, lilies, blossoms, and fresh cherries all wrapped into one and it's wonderful."

"I love you." I whispered.

He turned me to face him and kissed me before saying, "I love you, too."


End file.
